The present invention generally relates to a telephone set, and more specifically to a telephone set having a storage cavity where a handset can be inserted into.
A telephone set generally has a main body and a handset. In a conventional wired telephone, the handset is connected to the main body by a cord. The main body is usually provided with a recessed area on which a hook switch is disposed. When the handset is not in use, it is seated on the recessed area of the main body and the hook switch is opened to disconnect the telephone circuit. To use the telephone, the handset is picked up from the main body and the hook switch is activated to connect the telephone circuit so that a dialing can be started.
A wireless telephone does not use a cord to connect the handset to the main body. In addition to the recessed area on the main body for seating the handset, an on-off button may be provided on the handset so as to send control signals to connect or disconnect the telephone circuit in a remote location.
A problem commonly encountered after using a telephone is that the handset is not seated properly back to the recessed area on the main body of the telephone. Only when a user tries to make a next phone call can he discover that the telephone circuit has been in a busy state for a long time because the handset had not been properly seated back to disconnect the telephone circuit. This often causes inconvenience and make a people miss important calls. There is a strong need to provide a convenient and easy to use mechanism for a telephone set to store the handset and ensure the proper disconnection of the telephone circuit.
This invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned drawback of a conventional telephone set. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set that has a storage cavity for receiving a handset and a hook switch mechanism that disconnects the telephone circuit when the handset is received in the storage cavity.
Accordingly, the telephone set comprises a main body and a handset. The main body is formed with a storage cavity and a resilient actuator disposed in the storage cavity and mounted to a hook switch through a fulcrum. The handset has a slender body that can be received in the storage cavity. When the handset is put into the storage cavity, the actuator pushes a button which opens the hook switch to disconnect the telephone circuit. When the handset is removed from the storage cavity, the resilient actuator returns to its free position and releases the button that actuates the hook switch to connect the telephone circuit.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood from a careful reading of a detailed description provided herein below with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.